


Miraculous is Magical—奇跡は魔法です

by NotYourMiko



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Anime inspired, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, F/M, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Net Idol Adrien is Best, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Set in Modern Day Japan, all them Japanese, magical girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourMiko/pseuds/NotYourMiko
Summary: We know that their have been many incarnations of Ladybug over the centuries, in many different countries. But what if Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the modern-day Ladybug, wasn’t Parisan at all? What if she was Japanese?Meet Tsukuru Marinette, 15 years old, and new girl to Mirai City. A bit clumsy and awkward, she tends to end up on bottom of the social ladder whenever she moves to a new place. Little did she know her life would change forever when she opened a small box that contained a pair of special earrings. Now Ladybug, she must protect the citizens of Mirai City along with Cat Noir, a feline hero  that won’t stop making cat puns, from the evil Hakaimono and his akuma.But how is one girl suppose to manage being a superhero and a normal teenager at the same time?Alternate title: Kiseki wa mahōdesuA Retelling of season one
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 3





	Miraculous is Magical—奇跡は魔法です

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> This is my first attempt at an AU of Miraculous, I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments below!
> 
> NYM

Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were called the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power. Some wished to use the power for good, but for others they had far more malicious intentions...

In a dark room surrounded by various white butterflies, stood a man. Concealed by shadows his gaze was focused on a smaller being in front of him. Held in his hand was a bright purple brooch that had a small picture inside of a woman with beautiful eyes and long hair. “Remind me of its power again, Nooroo?” The man spoke to the creature, closing the brooch. “The Butterfly brooch has the ability to create Champions and make them the user’s most devoted followers.” The small creature spoke. It’s voice was distinctly male, and held an edge of fear in his voice. “Perfect. What better way to get what I want: The earrings of Creation and the ring of Destruction.” “B-But, the miraculous are not used for evil—“ “SILENCE!” The man roared stomping a foot, causing butterflies that rested on the ground to scatter across the vast atrium. “I am your Master. You will do as I say!” Nooroo quivered, the wings on his back fluttering rapidly. “Yes, Master.” The tiny creature bowed stiffly. “Now... **Nooroo, Dark Wings! Rise!** ” Nooroo whimpered as he was sucked into the tiny brooch with a bright purple flash. The numerous butterflies that had been resting around him suddenly converged upon the man, sticking to him like a second skin. Then they exploded off his skin revealing a quite fearsome attire. “From this day on…” the man snarled, cold eyes flashing behind a steel mask. “I shall be known as _Hakaimono_.”

**MIRACULOUS IS MAGICAL**

**奇跡は魔法です**

**Origins: Part 1**

On the other side of town, in the center of Mirai City’s shopping district was Patissiere ~SUKI DESU~. Despite having been open for the past couple of weeks, it had quickly grown popularity for its delicious varieties of cakes and breads, with its kind and cheery atmosphere it was sure to become a popular place. The bell, which was attached to the door, rang as a group of young students in uniform arrived chattering excitedly to themselves. The sun streamed down through the windows, illuminating a beautiful intricate design on the front of the door of the shoppe. “Irasshaimase! Welcome to Patiessiere ~SUKI DESU~. I’m Sabine, how may I help you?” A small petite woman spoke after she counted out the correct amount of yen that was owed to the customer and wrapped up their chosen treat. “Let me guess, you missed breakfast?” Sabine smiled merrily as one of them, a sweet girl with a blond pixie cut and blue eyes, came up to her. “Anou, I was wondering if I could get some anpan for my friend?” She asked shyly. “Also, your place is so Kawaii!” The girl spoke the last part in a near squeak. “Gom-.” Sabine started to say. “No problem! I’m Rose, and I go to Umadakara!” She spoke brightly, gesturing to her uniform. “Oh, how wonderful! In fact, my daughter starts their today actually. Look for Tsukuru Marinette.” Sabine exclaimed as the girl handed her the certain amount of yen. Rose nodded as Sabine wrapped up the anpan. “Have a good day! I don’t want to make you late to school on the first day!” Sabine called after her. “Speaking of which…” Sabine muttered as she headed towards the back room.

“Mari-chan, your alarm has been going off for five minutes! It’s time to get up for school. If you sleep in any longer you’ll be late to school!” Called the voiced of Marinette’s mother down the stairs of their modest apartment. “Come on, Okaa-san. It’s only…” Marinette yawned from under the covers of her warm bed, and checked her phone. “6:40!” Marinette’s shriek most likely scattered the birds sitting nearby on the telephone wires outside. Within minutes, Marinette was dressed in her school issued uniform and was down the stairs (i.e. was a total spaz and slipped.) “Thanks for the breakfast, Okaa-san!” Marinette yelled , grabbing the piece of jellied toast. “Oh, and lunch too!” She spoke as she slid to a halt to grabbed her bento box on the counter. Before Sabine could even reply back, the door slammed, and Marinette was gone. “Teenagers.” Sabine sighed, “Always on the run.”

“Just one more block, Marinette, just one more block.” Marinette chanted as she crossed the street. Why did she have to live so far away from her new school? “Doushite!” Marinette groaned in frustration at her current predicament. Stupid traffic, she thought after as she crossed the street. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief when she saw other students in the same uniform as her: a black blazer with gold buttons paired with a crisp white blouse and tie underneath. Red pleated plaid skirts for girls, black pants for guys. In the distance she could just make out the words: UMADAKARA HIGH SCHOOL.  
Then she saw him. It was an old man in a Hawaiian shirt, he was in the middle of the street. What was he doing in the middle of the street?! WHY was he in the middle of moving traffic. Marinette’s body reacted, even before she knew what she was about to do herself. Fellow pedestrians gave shouts of surprise as she pushed people out of the way and hauled the man to the sidewalk. Marinette’s mind was reeling, why did she do that? What was wrong with her. “Arigato, young one.” The old man spoke as she helped him to his feet. “Ah, no prob—” The sound of a nearby bell cut off her sentence. A warning bell. For school. Her school. Marinette’s eyes went wide. “Ihavetogoorillbelatetoschoolsouhbye!” She ran. Unknown to the girl, the man clutched a small hexagonal black box in his hand. He smiled softly, and turned away.

In class 3-C of Umadakara High the first roll call of the year was just finishing up, when an unknown girl with midnight black hair done up in pigtails burst into the room looking panicked. “3-C?” The girl panted out. “Is this classroom 3-C?” “Hai, it is. You must be our new student.” Came the voice of the teacher, Ms. Bustier or as the students called her, Bustier-sensei. “Please, introduce yourself to the class and take a seat by…” the teacher’s eyes wandered around the classroom and finally settled on a brown haired girl in glasses. “Himura-san.” “Hai," the girl replied, bowing. "My name is Tsukuru Marinette. I'm pleased to meet you.” Once, ending her bow Marinette headed in the direction of the girl that Bustier-sensei requested. Once arrived, Marinette slid nervously into her seat next to Himura-san, and put her school bag underneath her seat so didn’t trip over it. “What do you mean he’s not coming?” A voice from the back of the room shrieked, it was a girl whose name Marinette learned later on was Chloe, the school bully. Chloe snarled, slamming her smartphone face down on her desk. “Sabrina-san!” She snapped to the red headed girl behind her. “Call Otou-chan, I **demand** he fix this!”   
“Yes, Chloe-chama.” The girl replied quietly.

“Fix what, Chloe-senpai?” A girl asked. Sadly, Marinette learned that Chloe was an upperclassmen. Great, just fantastic. “Fix that so my beloved Adri-kun can come to school, kohai!” Chloe spat, using the term to reference the girl’s status as an underclassmen. “Can you fix that!”

A snicker from the back of the room cut off the conversation. It came from a girl with alarmingly pink hair in pigtails. Like all the girls in school she wore the typical uniform as required but the only deviation from the school's uniform code were her black thigh-high stockings which could be seen as she perched herself on one of the various desks lining the aisles.

“Poor Chloe. So rich, that she can’t get the great Adrien Kuroyama to go to school for her. Whatever shall we do?” The girl spoke this in a mocking tone. “Shut it, Ashikaga!” Chloe snarled back.

“Nice one, Alix! You got the ice Queen to”—the student that started to say these words was lodged in the face with an eraser by said Ice Queen.

_Wow, they must be really close to drop the honorific_ , Marinette thought.

“Whose, Adrien-san?” Marinette asked Himura-san.

“Adrien Kuroyama is—” Himura-san started to say.

“Only the most famous boy ever to grace Ninhon. He’s handsome and rich! Not only that he’s the son of one of the late members of the Net Idol unit, Masquerade, Kuroyama Emilie.” Chloe spoke offhandedly in Marinette’s direction waving a hand in dismiss. “Of course, a gaijin like you would never understand.”

Marinette’s eye twitched. _Why that little…_

“Okay, can I have everyone’s attention back please?” Bustier-sensei called out.

“Oh look, Bustier-hakase is still here. Great.” Chloe grumbled.

Alix rolled her eyes, and hopped off from the desk in which she was perched and headed back to her own.

“Hey, give that back!” shouted a rough voice, it came a tall beefy boy in the back.

_I haven’t been here even ten minutes and theirs already going to be a fight!_ Marinette wanted run.

The beefy boy was leaning over a tall, lanky boy. His fist was raised in anger.

“Now, everyone. This is not a good way to start the school year off. Ivan-san, Kim-san,”Bustier-sensei looked in the two boys direction as she said this. “please go to the principal’s office and see if this issue can be sorted out.” Bustier-sensei spoke calmly.

“But, he’s the one—” Kim started, then noticing the teacher’s expression stopped talking, “Hai, Bustier-sensei.” The two boys soon left begrudgingly.

A finger tapped her on her shoulder, Marinette turned to see that it was Himura-san. “Your the transfer student, Marinette Tsukuru. I’m Alya Himura.” She spoke smiling. “Nice to meet you, Alya-san.” Marinette smiled back. “Likewise, Marinette-san.”

“Now class.” Came the voice Bustier-sensei. “Please turn to page one-hundred and six in the New History of Cultural Arts in Nihon: the late 20th Century textbook…”

Adrien Kuroyama, son of one of the late members of the Net Idol unit, Masquerade, Emilie Kuroyama. Also, the son of Gabriel Kuroyama, the legendary animator and filmmaker of the known world, ran. Adrien knew that going behind his father’s back and enrolling himself in normal school wasn’t wise, but for once he wanted to be a normal teenager, go to a normal school, have friends beside Chloe (not that Chlo was bad or anything), and maybe even be a part of the kendo team. Carefully, Adrien adjusted his schoolbag, and walked across the street hoping no one would notice him. Which was of hard as he occasionally sang back up for the all-boy Net Group 5STRK. Okay, who was he kidding, he was practically a member. He much preferred to learn languages, draw, and practice kendo instead. “Hey, watch where your going, Oyaji!” A man snarled. Adrien turned, it came from behind him. A young man was standing over an older man in a Hawaiian shirt, as he put a foot on what was a cane that clearly helped him to walk. “Why don’t you watch where your going.” A hard voice spoke, it took Adrien a moment to realize it was his. Instantly, whispers broke out and the crowd parted for him.

“Hey, isn’t that…”

“He’s so much more hotter in person.”

“What kind young man.”

“Glad famous people have hearts too.”

Ite. That last one stung. “Thank you, young man.” The old man spoke as Adrien helped him to his feet. “No problem. Just lean on me if you need to.” The old man nodded in understanding. “I think it’s time you returned that cane of his. Or are you so crippled with hate that you need it to stand on to be a decent human being.” Adrien had no idea where the snark came from, frankly, he didn’t care. “Your the son of that Masquerade chick.” He sneered. “Yeah. And you _won’t_ be getting an autograph.” The young man shot Adrien a glare and practically threw the cane at him, he caught it just in time. “I don’t know how to thank you.” The old man spoke. “Don’t. Anyone else would’ve done it.” Adrien shrugged, shouldering his bag.

**“ADRIEN!”**

A female voice cut through the crowd, furious.

_Shimatta_ , Adrien thought as the crowd parted, revealing a stern woman in a crisp business suit.

“Hello, Natalie how are you—” Adrien started to say, a practiced smile appeared on his face. Natalie glared.

“Of all the irresponsible things to do you just had to do this...” “I have no idea what your talking about.” Adrien shrugged. “Just get in the car, please.” Adrien looked back for the old man but he was already gone, swallowed up by the crowd.

“She’s totally going to hate you, Ivan. I wouldn’t even bother.” Kim said flippant to Ivan. Ivan growled, hand clenched around that certain piece of paper that led to this incident in the first place. “Shut up, you don’t know anything.” Ivan replied. Kim rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “Whatever, let’s just get this over with.”

“Come in. I don’t have all day.” Came the voice of Mr. Damocles, the school principal. The two boys looked at each other and one of them(Ivan)opened the door. “You didn’t knock.” He said upon seeing them. “You,” The principal said, looking at Ivan. “Knock and come back in.” Kim snickered under his breath, clearly amused at the whole situation. Ivan clenched his fist in anger but left the office. Meanwhile, in an unknown location Hakaimono felt the pulse of his anger, getting stronger by the second. “Interesting.” He murmured. Thoughts seared through Ivan’s mind as he left the principal’s office.

_She’s totally going to hate you, Ivan. I wouldn’t even bother._

_You like Mylene-san? Pathetic._

_Wow, you even more of a loser and a wuss that I thought._

The pulse of energy that was Ivan’s emotion flared brightly.

“Perfect. You are just what I need to make my debut.” Haikaimono let out a malicious grin. Raising an armored clad hand he called a butterfly to him.

Gently, he put a hand on top of the butterfly resting in his palm. Now trapped, the butterfly’s wings began to flutter rapidly, but it was too late. It was trapped within his grasp. Soon, ink black energy sunk into the butterfly tainting it a malicious purple color. He let the butterfly go.

“Go, my Kaiju, and let his anger overwhelm all others.” The butterfly, no Kaiju spirit, followed its Master’s orders, heading towards its host. Upon reaching its destination, the butterfly sunk into a crumpled piece of paper.

_**“Stoneheart. I am Hakaimono. You wish to have revenge on those that have wronged you. In exchange for this, you shall bring me the Ring of the Black Cat and Earrings of the Ladybug. Do we have a deal?”**_  
 **“Yes, Hakaimono. I shall have my revenge.”** Ivan’s voice became a roar as an inky black substance coated his entire body. Turning him to stone, making him taller than before. Then he bust through the door, ripping it clean off its hinges. Shock it what registered between teacher and student at the same time. Instantly, the principal began to move to protect Kim from Ivan. Ivan roared in fury and smashed the principal’s desk.

Alya practically drooled when she saw Marinette’s lunch in her bento box. “Your rice-rice ball looks sooo good.” Alya clasped her hands, full on puppy dog eyes.“Can I have one? Please. I’ll do anything! I’ll sell my soul. I’ll—”

“Okay, geez. You can have one. Plus, I have plenty to share anyway.” Marinette handed her the rice ball. Alya’s eyes lit up as she eagerly took the rice ball from her. Just as she was about to take a bite of sweet deliciousness…

**“KIMMM!!”** A few seconds later, Kim bust into the room frantically, swearing. Alya dropped the rice-rice ball. Chloe shrieked. Then it was all out chaos as a stone monster with freaky glowing eyes burst through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I will put the terms for the Japanese words that some may be unfamiliar with or in which I ramble XD
> 
> Hakaimono: Meaning destroyer, I decided to use this as Hawkmoth’s Japanese name as I want something more cooler and more fitting to his personality I.e. ruthless.
> 
> Patiessiere ~SUKI DESU~: SUKI DESU, to like or to love. Patisserie, pastry. I couldn’t fit in bakery XD plus, it didn’t sound cool to me.
> 
> Irasshaimase: Something a worker says to greet a costumer when they enter a store/shop or a place of business.  
> Anou: um", "er", etc.  
> Yen: Japan’s unit of currency, 100 yen is equal to 1 US dollar.  
> Kawaii:cute
> 
> Tsukuru Marinette: Japanese names are last names first and first names last (ex. Doe John). Tsukuru means, To Make, fitting as Marinette is a designer in canon and an artist. Also alludes to her mantle as Ladybug, Creativity.
> 
> -chan: Used either when the speaker is on extremely familiar terms with the addressee or when the speaker is an adult or older teen and the addressee is a young child; this is usually only used when the addressee is either a girl/woman or a very young boy. This can also be used as a derogatory insult (especially if appended to the addressee's surname), and is frequently attached to a pet's name because it sounds "cute".
> 
> Okaa-san/-sama/-chan: Mom, Mother; prefixes and suffixes vary.  
> Otou-san/-sama/-chan: Dad, Father; prefixes and suffixes vary.
> 
> Doushite: "Why?" (as in "Why me?", "Why did this happen?", etc.)
> 
> Arigatou (gozaimasu): Thanks; thank you; thank you very much.
> 
> Hai: Yes; occasionally used for purposes other than simple confirmation.
> 
> -san: The standard honorific. Used when the speaker and the addressee are not well-acquainted, or when the relationship between speaker and addressee can be defined as politely respectful.
> 
> -sensei: Used when addressing a learned individual such as a doctor, teacher, artist, or writer. A show of respect for the professional position of the addressee.
> 
> Nihon:Japan or referring to Japan
> 
> Nihonjin: Japanese people
> 
> -senpai: Literally "upperclassman"; used to address one's immediate superior in a school or work environment.
> 
> -kohai: Underclassman; office subordinate
> 
> -chama: "Cutesy" melding of "-chan" and "-sama". Uncommon. It’s fitting for Sabrina to call Chloe that don’t you think? :3
> 
> -hakase: Roughly, "professor". Somewhat different from "-sensei" in that it directly defers to the addressee's intelligence rather than any earned doctorate or teaching position.
> 
> Honorific: Honorifics are suffixes applied to the ends of Japanese names. Honorifics are central to understanding the relationship between the speaker and the person to whom they are speaking or referring. I probably should’ve put this at the beginning but I forgot..
> 
> Gaijin: Foreigner, outsider. Derogatory.
> 
> Shimatta: Mild expletive; equivalent of "damn" or "crap"
> 
> Kendo: A Japanese sword art, practiced as a sport.
> 
> Net Idol: A Japanese internet celebrity that sings songs for entertainment and does other things for fan content.  
> Bento: Box lunch
> 
> Kouchou: Principal, headmaster. (Can be used as an honorific)
> 
> —NYM


End file.
